Bella from the Hood
by xXchampXx
Summary: Bella grew up in the ghetto and knows how to hold her own.Edward is a rich boy and the worst thing he has done is miss-place one of Daddy's ties.Now what happens when Bella gets sent to Forks to live with her dad and she meets the Cullens and Hales. RXR
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_**AN: If for some reason didn't read the summery, then some of the language may not be proper because Bella is suppose to be ghetto. But, I'm really bad at spelling in the first place so if I get the spelling wrong please do not be afraid to tell.**_

**EPOV**

**Prologue **

I jogged down the hall the Bella's locker.

"What's up my home girl?" I asked when I got to her then giving her lips a peck.

Bella held back a laugh and replied, "Don't even try Rich Boy."

"What ev's. It's time for class. You her?" I said as if I didn't hear her. Wrapping my arm around her shoulders we went to Biology.

"What eva Rich Boy. What eva."

**AN: Okay. The prologue isn't that good, but I'm trying to see how to work this out. Remember help a girl out with spelling. Don't be afraid to review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Declaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**_AN: Songs may be old, but…well I have no excuse. I just don't know that many rap songs. And that also go for the names too. Which means I don't own any of the names. I got them from the Top 60 Ghetto names from YouTube. So please, no one get offended by the names. If you read my earlier AN I'm just experimenting._**

**_5 months earlier_**

**BPOV**

Get Low by Lil' Jon was blasting from the sound system as all the hot sweaty bodies bounced to the beat. Looking around I saw half of them were drunk, 1/3 were high, and the other third were drunk and high. This really sucks. I was the only one sober because I was the "designated driver." Screw that. It isn't as if we drive. I just have to walk the drunks home. You know, make sure they don't get hit by a car. Which really wasn't that bad of an idea.

"Hey gurl!" Latifah yelled raising her glass to me.

"Yea! This is sure a partay!" Shaniqua yelled along with her hanging on Latifah's shoulder.

"That's right B!" Deon yelled falling on the couch next to me.

Not realizing he had a cup of beer in his hand he lend over causing it to spill in his crouch area. Great, now I have to get him out of here before he gets embarrassed or he will take it out on me.

"Come on guys," I finally said as standing up.

"Whyyyyyy?" Latifah whined falling forward talking Shaniqua with her to fall on me.

Deon laughed thinking it was a dog pill and jumped on top of Shaniqua.

"D! Get off!" I yelled pushing them off.

Finally after a lot of coning and a promise not to wear my bra tomorrow, we were finally walking home.

"So B," Latifah hiccupped sobering up a bit, "I'm so glad I got to drink this time. I've been on designated driver duty for tooooo long."

"I'm glad to hear it," I said solemnly.

"Finally when we were about 2 blocks to Deon's house 10 people jumped out in front of us.

"Get out of the way," I hissed pushing the person out of my way.

"Hey doesn't Deon owe us money?" I heard one of the guys as another.

"You know what R, I think your right," the guy replied.

"Then I guess we better get my money."

As if they were all robots they all closed in on us. I'm not going to say that we didn't fight, but it was only 4 against 10. And also they had 10 boys and we only had one. Not only did we lose, but my mother was sending me to live with my father.

As I packed my bags I sighed.

"Bella," my mother said as she stood in front of my door with her arms and ankles crossed, "You know I'm only doing this because I love you."

"You know they're family to me!" I yelled dumping the contents of my cloths into the case.

I knew there was no way Charlie would be able to stand me. I mean he kicked my mother out. That is skipping minor details though. But I am her daughter. She was born and raised in the ghetto. I was born, well in the place that sounds like kitchen utensils: that has to count for something: and raised in the ghetto. He will probably send me back and when that happens I will laugh my little heart out.

He already sent me the rules of the house.

No cussing.No drinking.No drugs.No skipping school.Curfew is at 11:00 on school nights and 11:01 on weekends.

I could tell we will get along great. I have only seen him in the times I have had a near death experience. But I do talk to him; every Birthday and Christmas. I can summarize our conversation right now.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella."

"Hello Dad."

"Merry Christmas/ Birthday."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

Yes. As you can tell we have such Hallmark moments. Maybe I should get him a thank you card, put in $50, and write I love you. Wow, I didn't know I could be a comedian.

"Bella!" I could hear my mom yelling over my thoughts.

"What?" I asked bored like.

"Be good to your father. He didn't get to see his little girl grow up."

I gave her a small smile. She really did try and I normally wasn't this disrespecting. I was only trying to get her to let me stay here.

"Yes Ma'am."

Coming up around my bed she gave me a hug.

"You're a good girl. I don't want to see your ruin your life," she whispered into my hair.

"I'm sorry for being a pain."

Sighing Mom pulled back, "It is just how I raised you. That is why you have to go live with your police chief dad."

Laughing we both remembered the combination. Mom was a gang banger and Dad was the one who enforced the law.

"Be good," she whispered on last time before she went to work.

I looked out of the window I sighed. We were about to land in my new home. As we landed I could feel the jolt.

'Here goes nothing,' I thought to myself as I got off the plane.

As I walked through the turbulence I found Charlie standing off in the corner. When I finally got to him, he gave me an awkward hug. Wow, who would have known I had 2 things in common with my dad?

"Hey," he said as we walked to the bag pick up.

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Good."

After we got my bags and walking outside I asked, "How is life?"

"Okay."

"Cool."

Wow now that is three. Very few words.

As we jumped into his police car I was glad I was finally not in the back.

"So Bella?" I heard him say over the sound of the wind.

"Yes?"

"I got you a welcome present."

"Oh?"

"Yea. You can see it as soon as we get home."

That was the end of the conversation. Looking out of the window I could see the green trees "speeding" by. Going to the heart of the town, we finally got to Charlie's house.

In front there was a rusty old Chevy Truck. It looked as if it was about to break down. It looked like my car back at Mom's.

"Who's truck?" I asked.

"Yours. Your mother and I had it shipped up here."

I turned towards him and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks."

Great . Charlie is making me go to school today. Not only that, he also came into the room and made sure I was awake. 10 minutes later he came back in to make sure I was showered. 20 minutes later he was pushing me down the stairs. He actually let me eat breakfast at my own pace, but once I was done he shoved me out the door. Now my favorite part. He just happened to have to follow the same route as me to go to work. I guess I can't skip today.

As I walked into the office, the lady at the front desk gave me a wry look.

"You must be Isabella Swan?" she asked trying to give me a tight smile.

"Yes?"

"Okay. Here is your schedule, map of the school, a list that all the teachers need to sign, and also they are going to be calling your father ever time you have to a class," she said he "smile" turning just into a grimace.

'Great, now he is keeping tabs on me too,' I thought to myself.

Not even replying I grabbed my schedule and stomped off.

Knowing there was no getting out of this I decided I would let the teachers think the school administrator was only kidding about me.

So I sucked up to the teachers. They thought I was a perfect little angel. But that didn't stop me from being myself around the other students.

After lunch I had Biology. Great, I get to learn about the Calvin Cycle and the molecular structure of the cell. How fun.

"Hello Miss Swan," Mr. Brandon said as I walked in.

"Hello," I replied giving him the piece of paper to sign.

"You will be sitting by Mr. Cullen," he said after finishing signing the paper and then pointing to the only seat in the back.

Yea, he didn't know me and he already know where my favorite seat was. I may just like this teacher.

"Hello," the boy said as I sat down.

"Wat's up?" I said nodding my head up.

He looked at me before holding out his hand saying, "I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

I gave him the once over and saw that he wasn't cheap. He wore designer clothes and even designer shoes. If he had designer undergarments I would scream. With his overall physical appearance he looked hot. Green eyes that sparkled, bronze hair that stood on end, and he was really well defined. I wonder if he went to a gym or a country club to excurse.

"Hello Rich Boy. I'm Bella," I replied not looking straight at him, but out the window behind him.

Taking his hand back he ran it though his hair before asking, "So why did you move to a place like Forks?"

"Got into a fight. Mom sent me here. It was 10 against 4. We were the 4."

So I didn't tell him we lost. Sue me.

"You know I am only trying to be nice."

"If you're trying to get into my pants, you should try shaving your head," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"You don't know what they say about bold men?" I asked.

"No?" he answered more confused than ever.

Not even answering I shook my head and looked at the board.

**AN: Please Review!!!**


End file.
